


The End of My Heart

by Snowheart2794



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band), Original Work
Genre: Death, F/M, Love, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowheart2794/pseuds/Snowheart2794
Summary: The pain is too real for this to be a joke . How do you move on ,how do you find yourself again when you lose part of your soul. How do you love again after a love that you felt in your soul ? Is life even possible after losing the love of your life ?





	1. The Cross

**Chapter 1: The Cross**

 

 

Pale hands reached for me, strange symbols outlined in my vision.

My breath stolen away from me. Cold, I was ICE COLD.

Voices whispering in my ear. Am I dreaming?

Is this a dream or am I dead? This pain is just too real to feel.

Cool hands pressed on my skin.

A tender touch easing this ache in my heart. Help me!

This is now my curse, my cross to bear. My heart is heavy. I’m falling ...

Strong and somehow familiar hands catching me to break my fall.

Gentle hands holding me, grounding me as I try to float away.

A strong presence holding me there, here somewhere between life and death.

The cross is mine alone to bear, forevermore.

My heart aches at the loss of you, my love.

Where are you now?

Please I need you ...


	2. The beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just the start of my tragic story .The loss of my love and the end of my heart .

**Chapter 2: The beginning**

**We had started off as friends, neither one of us thought it would have turned into what it did. It was like life wanted us to be together. It turned into so much more then I could have asked for, and I couldn’t have been happier. The innocence of our love was truly blissful. We shared the same dreams of wanting to live together for ever. You had managed to do what I thought wasn’t even possible. You healed a broken heart, a broken soul. You gave my life meaning again. I was so grateful for your love.**

**“I love you Kate.” My name, those words, the way you said them to me. That was what I would live by from the moment forward. I held you close when you fell from grace. I fought your demons for you, until you told me to stop. I would have followed you to hell and back if you let me. We both made mistakes. I should have never let you go that rainy night. The ring you gave me seems to weigh so much somedays. Something to small holds so much value to me. It goes beyond wealth, it goes beyond time, and it goes beyond space.**

**This one thing, so small of a thing holds every memory, every smile, every tear happy and sad, and every touch. It holds all that remains of my once whole and beating heart. The words for this tale are hard to find. And the pages with these words are now stained with my tears.**

**Sitting there staring at a black screen on the phone. My mouth was dry, it was hard to breath. My ears were ringing. I couldn’t process the message I received. It read.**

**“He’s dead.”**


	3. Creeping Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death creep up on us when we least expect it to . We are left with endless questions and pain that grips us by the heart .

**Chapter 3: Creeping Death**

“He’s dead.”

 

My heart stopped, this isn’t happening, it couldn’t be real. I just talked to you a few hours ago. You said you were doing okay, you were doing better and that we would be together again soon.

Pressure like someone had a hold of my heart. Gasping for breath, left alone in the darkness. Numb. How do I feel …

Will I ever feel again …?

Will I ever see you again …?

Will I carry on living …?

Will life go on …

Will it ever get better …?

Questions so many questions.

Why you …

Why now…

Why me …

How …

How could this happen?

Day and night the questions run wild through my head.

Day? Night? Which is it?

Wednesday? Its Wednesday, the funeral. Shit!

 

 

 


	4. The Funeral of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To day is the day I lay my heart to rest beside you my love . The pain I feel is so unreal . Please someone help me heal my heart and my soul .

**Chapter 4: The Funeral of Hearts**

 

 

Damn!

I am not ready for this day. Go everyone said, it will be good for you. It will give you closure. This is all happening fast I’m not ready for all of this I need more time, there is no more time left for trying to process this, my love you are dead and I am not.

I pull my black dress out the closet, I never wanted to do this for you I never wanted to wear a black dress to see you this is all wrong, it shouldn’t be this way. I get dressed and get ready to go, I look at myself in the mirror I look like a ghost my dark hair dull falling in its natural waves around my pale face with dark circles under my eyes. Sleep I was missing that a lot lately trying to process that you are still gone. My heart hurts I need you by myside I can’t face this alone. I’m scared to be alone without you . I need you .

Driving there to you viewing by myself trying to hold back tear the sting my eyes. Your Dad cried on my shoulder at the door. I walk in all your friends and family are here. This is a joke right, you’ll wake up soon right, it will be funny. I walk up to the casket. Nope this is real.

That doesn’t even look like you, all painted and pale. Your blond hair combed and your eyes closed. Almost like you’re asleep. Cold I feel cold and empty looking at you like this. I just want you back. The service starts and I feel like I just lost part of my soul like its left and its with you. I’m left to sit by myself there’s no one else here with me just me. I try to stay strong and not cry like you asked me to promise you. You hated it when I cried.

My wall breaks, I can’t hold back the flood of tears any longer. I want to scream, I want to run up and shake you to wake you up. I know it wouldn’t work, but I wish this wasn’t real. My heart feels like it’s being ripped out of my chest as they close the lid and folded your flag. They passed it to you brother, no this is a bad dream, this isn’t real. The pain I feel is too much to be real. I can’t feel anything except the pain of losing you.

Help me! Where are you I need you my love, please don’t leave me here alone.


End file.
